Тоби Хорхорта
|kanji=トビー・オルオルタ |rōmaji=Tobī Oruoruta |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=25 (X791) , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X766 |eyes=Чёрный |hair=Коричневые |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левое Плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Команда Леона |previous team=Команда Чешуя Змеи Девы |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Чешуя Змеи Девы |status=Активный |relatives=Семья (Умерла) |magic=Лунная Капля |weapons=Парализующий Порошок |manga debut=Глава 27 |anime debut=Эпизод 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice= |english voice=Chad Halbrook |image gallery=yes }} Тоби Хорхорта – Маг Гильдии Чешуя Змеи Девы и позже член Команды Леона. Внешность Тоби - слегка мускулистый парень среднего роста с особенностями животного: у него пара кошачьих или собачьих ушей, небольшой темный нос. Нижняя часть лица схожа с собачьей. У него коричневые волосы, большие круглые глаза с черными зрачками и темные брови. Оба его бицепса украшают татуировки. 7 лет спустя внешний вид Тоби не особо изменился, различия только в более накаченных мышцах и удлиненном лице. Тоби всегда ходит с обнаженным торсом. Первоначально он носил очень свободные, слегка порванные брюки. Позже он стал носить менее свободные брюки в сочетании с легким поясом. Личность Тоби обладает особенной чертой характера: он имеет привычку гневно кричать на других по любым причинам (что видно в его обращении с Шерией). Его легко одурачить. Он горд и очень уверен в своих силах. Тоби после поражения Юки утверждал, что сильнее последнего. Тоби, кажется, не очень умен, например, он даже не подозревал, что носок, который он искал три месяца, висел у него на груди. После нахождения носка он плакал от счастья, но тут же слезы радости превратились в отчаяние, когда носок был порван. История Единственное, что известно о его прошлом - это то, что его семья подверглась нападению Делиоры, и в жажде отомстить, Тоби присоединился к Леону. Неизвестна причина его странной внешности. Арка Остров Галуна Битва за Хвост Феи X791 Великие Магические Игры Он довольно способный маг по меркам своей гильдии. Он привел свою команду на 2-ое место в предыдущих великих играх, в которых не участвовали Джура и Леон. Три месяца он провел в безуспешных поисках носка, который в конце концов, уничтожил Курохэби из Хвоста Ворона в битве на последних играх. А вскоре после этого он потерял и второй носок. Тартарос Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Аватар Империя Арболес Магия и Способности 200px|thumb|Тоби колдует Лунную Каплю Магия Рассеивания: Магия, которая может отменить другую Магию, даже нетающий лед Ледяного Гроба. *'Лунная Капля': After the acolytes Lyon was using to perform such spell could not continue, Toby was shown taking their place. Moon Drip is known for using the power from the moon to nullify Magic; it was powerful enough to dispel even Ur's Iced Shell. 200px|thumb|Парализующие Когти: Мега Медузы Парализующие Когти: Мега Медуза: Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder, Toby can shock and paralyze his opponents on contact. Due to this, his fighting style seems to rely around melee combat, with him lunging at his opponents and trying to slash them with his nails. Супер Парализующие Когти: Мега Мега Медуза: After the 7 years time-skip, Toby seems to have developed his nails' technique a little more, now being able to grow longer, sharper nails to unleash multiple faster slashes in a shorter period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 6}} 200px|thumb|Быстрое восстановление Тоби Повышенная Прочности: Toby has proven himself to be quite durable, receiving a powerful headbutt from Natsu, something which sent him to the ground, and gaily jumping back up moments after with no visible injury on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 8–10}} He was also shown enduring a casual burst of flames from Natsu without much troubleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11–12}} and being able to endure his own technique, Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, even claiming that it could kill a person in instants. Снаряжение 200px|thumb|right|Эффект Парализующих Когтей Парализующий Порошок: Toby uses this green-colored (colorless in the mangaVolume 5, Cover}}), special paralyzing powder to cover his nails when he grows them, and with it attacks his target. The powder is able to shock and paralyze whoever he touches with them.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine}} Toby stated that only one touch of nails with such substance is enough to kill a person quickly. Such effects mimic the defense system of a jellyfish, therefore the names of Toby's techniques that employ this substance. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Тоби Хорхорта с другими игровыми персонажами Тоби появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Махи Тсуме' (Парализующие Когти): Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Махи Ренда' (Парализующая Быстрая Атака): Стоимость 2 MP, Тоби необходимо достигнуть 30 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Супер Мега Когти': Стоимость 3 MP, Тоби необходимо достигнуть 36 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Грозовые Гига Когти': Стоимость 4 MP, Тоби необходимо достигнуть 45 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Интересные Факты *В Томе 32, Хиро Машима дал характеристику всем участникам Великих Магических Игр X791 года. Однако, данные могут отличаться из-за того, что они были составлены с точки зрения Джейсона из журнала "Волшебник" во время Великих Магических Игр. Из-за этого, могут быть небольшие неточности. Характеристику Тоби вы увидите здесь: Бонус: Путеводитель Великих Магических Игр Битвы и События Примечание Навигация en:Toby Horhorta Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод